My Friend's Brother
by Crinum Asiaticum
Summary: "Aku suka kamu! Mau nggak jadi pacarku?"/ Complete!


My Friend's Brother

Disclaimer: Yamaha Corporation

Rated: T

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

My Friend's Brother

.

.

.

"Hari ini kakakku pulang!"

Miku menoleh, mendapati Rin duduk di sebelahnya dengan nyengir kuda. Awalnya, dia baru saja fokus membaca buku biografi Abraham Lincoln dengan seksama yang baru saja dipinjamnya di perpustakaan. Tapi konsentrasinya pecah akibat teriakan Rin yang tiba-tiba datang ke arahnya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Oh, baiklah. Jadi mengapa kau harus memberitahukannya kepadaku?" sahut Miku malas. Rin mencibir. "Hei! Ini adalah kabar baik, kau tahu? Selama ini kakakku tidak ada di rumah, kuliah di Kyoto! Dan jarak antara Tokyo dengan Kyoto itu jauh! Jadi kali ini kau harus tah! Oh, mungkin kau mau mampir ke rumahku pulang sekolah hari ini? Kau bisa melihatnya! Dia tampan!" seru Rin dengan semangat.

Miku bangkit dari kursinya. Memutar bola mata bosan, Miku menguap. "Ya, kau saja. Aku ingin pulang ke rumah. Dan jika itu hanya melihat ketampanan kakakmu, aku tidak tertarik. Kau bisa mengajak orang lain. Mungkin Neru? Teto? Miki? Mereka suka dengan cowok tampan, bukan?" ujar Miku sambil membereskan barang-barangnya karena sebentar lagi pulang. Rin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Oh, demi Tuhan! Aku tak akan pernah mengajak perempuan murahan yang centil itu! Bisa-bisa dia memperdaya kakakku! Dan kau tahu, kakakku terlalu tampan untuk bersanding bersama mereka!" seru Rin lagi. Miku mendelik mendengar ucapan Rin yang seperti brother complex itu. "Yah, terserahlah. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan buku yang sudah kupinjam. Lain kali aku akan membaca buku yang di tempat tidak ada dirimu, Rin."

Miku berjalan begitu saja, sedangkan Rin berteriak memanggil namanya. Dia tidak peduli. Sambil mempercepat langkahnya, Miku menatap keluar jendela.

"Sepertinya cuaca akan bertambah dingin."

.

.

.

Demi apapun, Miku akan mengutuk siapa saja yang membuat ramalan cuaca hari ini.

Cuaca yang sangat dingin menggigit kulit Miku, mencoba masuk ke dalam rongga tubuhnya untuk membuatnya mati kedinginan. Tanpa ampun, menyiksa tubuh Miku yang notabene tidak tahan dengan cuaca yang dingin. Kembali, Miku mengeratkan mantelnya, guna untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya secara cuma-cuma. Dengan pelan, digosokkannya kedua telapak tangannya. Pipi Miku memerah, menandakan bahwa dia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan cuaca dingin. Sepertinya pilihannya kali ini tepat. Tidak mampir ke rumah Rin dan langsung pulang ke rumah.

Miku mempecepat langkahnya, menerobos kerumunan manusia di stasiun. Menggerutu mengapa rumahnya jauh dari sekolah. Tapi, yah, menaiki kereta bukanlah hal yang buruk. Namun, memikirkan hal itu bukanlah pilihan yang paling baik. Cuaca semakin dingin dan tubuh Miku menggigil. Dia berlari, mencoba untuk memendekkan jaraknya dengan jarak ke rumah.

Bruk!

Saking cepatnya dia berlari, Miku menabrak orang.

Miku menengadahkan wajahnya. Kali ini, tak ada rasa penyesalan dalam dirinya. Oh, ayolah! Miku hanya ingin pulang ke rumah, masuk ke dalam kotatsu, atau apapun yang dapat membuat tubuhnya menjadi hangat. Dan orang yang ikut terjatuh di depannya merusak segalanya. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja!" ujar Miku sambil buru-buru berdiri. Dengan cepat, kaki jenjangnya kembali berlari. Namun, langkahnya terhenti akibat laki-laki yang ditabraknya menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

Miku menatap tajam laki-laki itu. "Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku? Aku sedang buru-buru!" desis Miku. Laki-laki itu hanya diam, memandangi Miku layaknya orang bodoh. Menatapnya dari atas ke bawah, yang berhasil membuat Miku merasa risih.

Surai biru laki-laki itu bergerak pelan, akibat terhembus oleh angin yang numpang lewat. Miku menggigit bibirnya, sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan laki-laki yang menahannya untuk tidak pergi. Apakah dia tidak tahu Miku sudah hampir mati kedinginan? Dan kenapa juga laki-laki itu menahannya? Ini hanya memperburuk keadaan.

"Oh, baiklah. Apa maumu? Minta ganti rugi? Cepatlah! Aku bisa mati kedinginan!" erang Miku frustasi. Laki-laki itu menatap Miku dengan lurus. Sebuah senyum tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Kaito. Shion Kaito. Salam kenal Miku-san."

Dan dengan sekali kedipan mata, laki-laki itu melepaskan genggamannya terhadap tangan Miku.

Miku mengernyit, tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Laki-laki itu baru saja memberitahukan namanya. Kaito? Shion Kaito? Memangnya dia siapa? Tetangganya? Dan memangnya mereka akan bertemu lagi? Kenal saja tidak.

Baru saja Miku menobrak-abrik sugesti dlam pikirannya, Miku tersentak kaget. "Ah, sudah berapa lama aku disini?! Aku harus segera pulang! Aku tak mau mati kedinginan disini!"

Persetan dengan si rambut biru itu, Miku harus pulang ke rumah! Sekarang juga!

.

.

.

Baik, seharusnya di hari minggu yang berbahagia ini, Miku sedang asyik menonton film sambil memakan popcorn caramel kesukaannya. Lalu tidur siang dan main internet. Ataupun main game. Hari minggu yang awalnya bahagia itu dihancurkan oleh Rin yang menyeretnya ke rumahnya. Rumah yang berwarna kuning itu.

"Jadi, sebentar lagi kakakku akan datang!" oceh Rin yang tiada henti. Miku hanya memandanginya dengan malas, sambil mencomot kue kering yang ada di mangkuk berwarna kuning milik Rin. Sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan ocehan Rin yang menurutnya seperti burung-burung yang asyik bersiul, tapi siulannya tidak indah.

"Hanya karena alasan itu kau menyeretku? Rin, kau baik hati sekali. Aku ingin pulang." Ucap Miku dengan nada skeptis. Rin merengut. "Hei! Aku sengaja menyeretmu karena kata kakakku dia ingin bertemu denganmu!" Seketika, Miku menoleh ke arah Rin. "Hah?"

Rin mengangguk ceria. "Iya! Dia bilang begitu! Terus, aku, kan, juga sering memperlihatkan fotoku bersamamu kepada kakakku! Jadi, ya, gitu!" ujar Rin dengan santai. Miku mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"RIN! KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU?! APA MAKSUDMU?!" teriak Miku. Rin terlonjak kaget. Sedetik kemudian, dia nyengir. "Maaf, maaf! Nggak apa-apa, kan? Toh, kalau misalnya kakakku suka denganmu, terus mau pacaran denganmu, aku nggak masalah, kok! Aku restuin, deh." Miku memicingkan matanya. "Bukan begitu masalahnya!"

Cklek!

"Rin, aku sudah pulang."

Suara baritone yang menghalangi Miku untuk membentak Rin berhasil membuat Miku dan Rin melihat ke ambang pintu. Di sana, tampak seorang laki-laki bersurai biru yang tersenyum kecil, sambil menenteng sebuah plastik yang berisi banyak es krim. Senyum Rin merekah. "Ah, Kaito-nii!"

Miku hanya diam, melihat Rin yang dengan ceria menghampiri laki-laki bersurai biru yang ikut tersenyum kepada Rin. Oke, dia rasa ada yang salah. Sepertinya, Miku pernah melihat orang ini sebelumnya. Dimana? Pasti ada, tapi Miku tidak tahu. Gali. Gali. Mencoba untuk menggali ingatan yang ada. Sampai ke sebuah ingatan di stasiun kemarin.

"AH! Kau?!"

Merasa dipanggil, Kaito tersenyum. Di dekat jendela kamar Rin, Miku menunjuk Kaito dengan ekspresi tidak percaya, melihat Kaito untuk kedua kalinya. "Are? Miku-san? Wah, ini sudah kedua kalinya kita bertemu." Ujar Kaito. Rin menatap Kaito tidak mengerti. "Kaito-nii pernah bertemu dengan Miku sebelumnya?"

Kaito tersenyum hangat. "Yap. Kemarin di stasiun." Jawab Kaito.

Miku terbelalak kaget. Jadi, laki-laki yang menahannya kemarin adalah Kaito? Tunggu, Shion Kaito? Oh, dasar bodoh! Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadari bahwa marga keluarga Rin adalah 'Shion'.

"Jadi, kau datang? Aku sangat senang! Aku sering mendengar tentangmu dari Rin! Aku juga sering melihatmu bersama Rin! Ah, kau manis sekali!" Eh? Kenapa Kaito berkata begitu? Seperti stalker. Atau jangan-jangan….

"Eh?! Jangan bilang Kaito-nii membuntuti kami?!" pekik Rin tidak percaya. Kaito hanya nyengir, seperti Rin yang juga sama-sama bodoh.

Miku tidak bisa mencerna semuanya. Rasanya bumi yang ditempatinya ini sudah berhenti berputar. Apa maksudnya? Dan, apa maksud dari perilakunya kemarin? Otak Miku sepertinya sudah korslet.

"Oh iya! Aku sebenarnya, jatuh cinta sama Miku dari pertama waktu Rin menunjukkan fotonya!" seru Kaito. Rin terbelalak kaget. "Eh?! Kukira Kaito-nii suka dengan Miku hanya main-main! Rupanya serius, ya? Yah kalau aku, sih, nggak masalah.

Mata Kaito berbinar-binar. Dengan riangnya, Kaito menggenggam erat kedua tangan Miku. "Aku suka kamu! Mau nggak jadi pacar aku?"

Pernyataan cinta tiba-tiba dari Kaito membuat Miku terdiam. Rasanya Miku sudah dihipnotis. Dia keren, sih, tapi bodoh. Lagipula, Miku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Ini juga bukan sebuah adegan di komik shoujo. Lantas, seharusnya Miku menolaknya, kan? Tapi entah kenapa mulut Miku terbuka, siap memberi jawaban. Entah siapa yang mengendalikannya, tapi mungkin Miku tidak akan menyesal amat. Bodoh, memang. _Well_, satu jawaban akan mengubah semuanya, kan?

"Iya, deh. Aku mau."

Hari Minggu, 24 Januari 2015, jam 11.30, Miku resmi menjadi pacar Shion Kaito.

Oh, ya, jangan lupa. Sebentar lagi Rin akan menyebarkan beritanya kepada seluruh teman sekelasnya.

Setelah ini, Miku berjanji akan puasa negi hari ini.

.

.

.

The End?

.

.

.

GYAAA! SYIFA NGGAK ADA NIAT BIKIN HUMOR SEKALIPUN! TAPI YA UDAHLAH! SYIFA PENGEN BIKIN FICT, TAPI HASILNYA GAJE BANGETTTT!

Fict ini dibuat untuk mengisi waktu luang. Kalau tidak seru, maafkan Syifa.

Saa, Mind to Review?


End file.
